A chemical battery case may act to prevent the positive and negative output devices from coming into contact, i.e., shorting. The battery case in its entirety also functions to contain and prevent leakage of battery materials such as an electrolyte. Moreover, the battery case itself must provide for mechanical strength to contain pressures originating from within the battery as well as to provide the mechanical strength for ordinary handling of the battery.